Awake
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Diva and Saya are working together to find Riku but what happens with Amshel on the lose? Will something good come out of this or another family feud?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Awake**

**Sorry for not getting stories up sooner. I have had writters block. So I have been trying really hard to find what I want to write something that is good. So I hope this is good.**

**This story contains charcters from Blood Plus. I gave the twins names because as far as I had known thay didn't have names. So enjoy!**

It was cold and wet to me as my eye's started fluttering open. It was strange feeling like this. Some voices sounded familar ut I coupldn't place them exact. They sounded forigen to me. I opended my eye' s and seen a man with red hair. I tried to put a name to his face and it was on the tip of my toung.

"Saya? Saya can you hear me?" The man said. He looked concerned but the look vanished when I spoke.

"Kai? Is that you?" I hope the words came out as easily as they formed in my head. I looked into his eye's and saw my brother. He looked the same just older and wiser. It made me feel at home.

Kai smiled he was greatful to see me as I was to see him. Then I noticed others around us. I saw Julia, David and Louis. They were all happy to see me. I smile back at them. The Red Sheild was there and they were here to see me. That was also when I saw two girls outside the tomb. They weren't staring or even wondering what was happing. They just stood out there talking about how beautful it was.

I looked at them for I don't know how long. They acted like it was normal for a person to wake up in a tomb. Kai looked in the direction I was staring and he smiled at me.

"The one with blue eye's is named Rikku. And the other one is Nomiko. They're your neices." Kai said with a smile on his face.

I looked at him. I was shocked to find that Kai had taken my responsibility and raised the twins by himself. I smiled I was so happy that he did that. Helping them understand who and what they were. They didn't have to grow up in this word scared and alone. They were already thirty years old.

Finally the girls looked in my direction. They both were happy and young. They smile and both said "Hello Anut Saya." With beautiful smiles.

Rikku looked like my little brother. I can't believe that he was the father. Nomiko looked like her mother. I wondered it they know who their parents where even, surely Kai and everyone else told them everything.

I looked and noticed that someone wasn't there. I knew he wouldn't make it. There was no chance it was possable. But I wish he was. I am going to miss him so much. I was about to cry but then Kai wraped something like a blanket around me. I help it tight around me.

"Alright ready to stand?" Kai asked. I looked at him blankly. I forgot what it was like to stand and move all of my body again.

Kai grabed my hands and then helped pull me up. Julia was behind me incase I started to fall backwords. I was standing all the way up. I was steady on both feet.

"Very good Saya. How do you feel?" Julia asked. SHe was very concerned with me. She always was. He bing in her sixties already made he old but she was still the same old Julia I remember.

I turn and smile. "I feel just fine thank you."

I took a couple of steps and then I slowly pushed my self and started walking more. It was tiering but it was worth it. I had to bulid up my strengh. It was the only way to be me again and know what I am. But why do I remember who I am and everyone else why and I not crazy and trying to kill everyone? How do I know what is happeing to me and why am I not scared?

"Kai why do I remember eveything that has happened? Why do I know all of you?" I could hear my own fear in my voice.

Kai looked at me and then realized I was scared. "Oh right Haji will be back later he stayed long enough to give you blood but then he said he had to leave. It was really weird if you ask me." Kai said and looked at me.

I couldn't believe it Haji was alive. I would see him again. I wouldn't have to live without him. I smile and know that I am safe now more then ever.

I look at eveyone and I really know my family is here and well.

**Chapter on complete. YAY! Well I tried my best. Sorry been a while sense I wrote but I had a bad case of writters block but that has ened. Please reiveiw. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to know the Girls**

**We left off where Says discovers that Haji is a alive and now she gets to know the girls and hear stories from them.**

We had made it to the bar. It reminded me of the old days where me and Kai and Riku would just sit at a table and play games all day while Dad minded the bar. It makes me sad knowing I wont see Dad or Riku.

"All I am saying Uncle Kai is that the 360 can handle a lot more then then the 250." Rikku must have spent a lot of time with Kai. She was so facinated with motercycles.

"And all I am saying is its to much power for a girl your sizes. You need the 250." Kai was not going to let her out wit him. He knew her well he raised her he should know her.

Nomiko looked at them both. She was more the girly girl of the twins. Rikku loved the cute clothes but bikes were her thing.

I was trying to hold back a laugh. I noticed before we left that the girls were asking Kai if I was alright.

*****Flashback*****

"Uncle Kai can we talk to you for a second." Nomiko asked.

Kai turned to look at them. He nodded. "Saya can David take you to the car?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and let David walk me to the car. As I was looking out the window. I saw them talking. They we talking about me I could still hear them.

"Is she alright?" Rikku asked. "She's not sick or anything is she?" Worry covered their eye's.

I smiled and wanted to laugh but didn't. I bet Kai knew these questions were going to come up. And like a good parental figure gladly answered them in a good tone that was needed for the answer they were to recieve.

"Yes its normal. She is just weak at the moment. She just needs to build her strengh up again. And she will be ok." He said and then they started walking down the staires.

***** End of Flashback*****

"Hey Aunt Saya?" Nomiko asked.

I turn to look at her. "Yes?" Nomiko looked at little scared but still wanted to know.

"What do you like to do for fun? I mean that is if you want to tell us." Nomiko looked down at the floor of the car.

I smiled I really wanted to laugh but I couldn't do that to these girls. They would think I was crazy and then maybe find me to be a really mean aunt.

"I like to run track and sword fight." I said to Nomiko. She looked at me like I was the coolest aunt in the world.

"You mean with like a sharp blade and everything?" Rikku was the one to ask that question. She was amazed at the fact that I could sword fight.

"Yep sharp blade and everything." I smiled and that was when they pulled me to a table and we sat and they interigated me with questions.

Kai let this go on for about an hour until someone came in through the door.I didn't turn to see who it was I was still talking to the girls telling them what they wanted to know. They asked me where I have been in my life. They asked stories about the first Joel and the Zoo.

But what shocked me the most was when they asked a question I didn't expect to hear.

"Aunt Saya tell us about our mother and father? Please?" Nomiko wanted to know. Rikku looked at her and then she looked at me. 

"Alright girls enough time for bed. Get so sleep, we have to be at the airport early to get your aunt." Kai said nd kissed both girls on the forehead. They said goodnight to me and then left.

"Kai are you married?" I didn't see a ring or anything like that but still I wouldn't be suprised.

"Oh I didn't tell you me and Kaori got married like twenty years ago." Kai said

"More like twenty-three years ago. Still can't get the date right can you Kai?" There stood Kaori in the flesh. She hadn't really change that much. I don't know if it was the fact that they were married orthe fact that Haji was right behind Kaori as she entered.

"Kaori I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" Kai was happy to see her. He gave her a kiss and turned to look at me.

"Saya are you alright?" Kai looked a little worried then he saw Haji.

"I planed on coming home tomorrow but a certain little girl of mine called a certain man to convense me to come home early. Something about how I was missed and all that good stuff." Kaori laughed and looked at Kai. He was happy to see her.

I stood up and went to Haji. He looked at me and then I realized I wanted time by ourselves to talk to eachother.

Haji nodded. I turned to look at Kai. I will be back later I am going to talk to Haji. Kai looked up at me.

"Ok becareful you two. You guys attract trouble miles away." Kai said with a smile.

As me and Haji walked I wanted to know what he knew of the girls. He was able to see them more then I was. I wanted to know what I could about them.

"Haji tell me what you know about the girls." I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Well Saya to be honest I had only just met them days ago. As you slept I went around to see all what damage was caused by Amshal." Haji said. I looked at Haji did I really want to know what problems happened because of that man?

"Oh well thats alright. I can ask Kai or the girls what they have been up to." I said and then I saw that we were at the ocean.

I loved this ocean. It has my best memories with my family.

**Ok so here is chapter two. Hope you like it. This was a really hard chapter to come up with. Reviews are welcome. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Return to where it all Started**

**Ok so Saya has just met the girls and got to know them better now she and Haji are together at the ocean. I hope you an enjoy this story.**

"Haji is the damage bad?" I looked down at the sand. I couldn't believe all that we had done. That it had taken so long to defeat Diva. I worked so hard to kill her but I think I work harder to keep her alive more then anything.

Haji looked at me. He say the look in my eye that said I was sad that I had lost my sister. He then grabed me and held me in his arms and didn't let me go until he thought I was fine.

I was the one to pull away I knew if I didn't then we would never leave this spot. "We should get back." I said.

We returned that night and I slept all night. Then I heard voices down staires. I got dreesed and then headed down.

"Well ood moring sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" Kai was the first to greet me. I smile and nodd.

"I can't believe she could sleep after thirty years." Rikku said with a giggle.

"Rikku that isn't nice to say." Kai said with a stern look. I wanted to laugh but couldn't Kai was trying to be a father that he never had to be to these girls. Just like our dad never had to be to us.

"Sorry Aunt Saya." Rikku said with a sad face. But she saw I wasn't mad.

"Aww... Saya how are you?" It was Joel who asked the question. He was still in his wheelchair after his acident on the boat.

"I'm fine thank you. And you Joel how are you?" I was happy to see Joel he was so much like the Joel that raised me in the early years of life.

Joel was happy as ever. I could tell by the look on his face he was. I was glad to see that Joel was still in my life. He was an older man in his sixties but he was still here. " I am well Saya. Thank you for asking." Joel said with a plesant smile.

"Saya Joel wants to know if you would like to go to the Zoo?" Haji was the one that didn't like to waste time. If he wanted to get to the point he got there.

I looked at everyone. Then I saw the girls they had a look like hope. I could tell Kai had never let them go there at all. They must have heard the stories from David or Louis. I looked at everyone else and then I noticed everyone wanted to go to see where it all stated from my birth to know.

"Oh I guess it would be alright. I mean it might do me good to go back to the Zoo." I say and then I say the joy that spread across their faces.

Joel was happy to know this. He had his bags packed already. I really didn't have any clothes so that was when I found out that Julia took the time to buy me some. We where all pack in about three hours the girls weren't sure what all they wanted to bring with them. They weren't sure on how many outfits to pack or anything.

We where on a privait plane and we had left Okenawa. It felt werid not having to go hunt someone and killing them. But there was one person I was scared about because I hadn't seen her and that was Lulu. No one mentioned her name or said what became of her.

We were on a a plane for about and hour and half**(A/N: Ok I am just guessing on how long it takes beause I do not the actually location of the Zoo so please bear with me here) **and we were all happy to get off the plane it was nice just not enough space to let us all stretch.

We were about three miles away from the zoo. I had to admit that I was nervous to go. Last time few times I had been there it had ended with fighting and death.

We were able to rent a car and we loaded it up and then we were off. I wish it didn't take only five minutes to get there it could have been a longer ride.

When we got there I could see that it was still the same. Old and breaking down. Everyone saw it as a lovely site I saw it as my own personal hell. Usally when I come people die and then I fell the urge to kill Diva but now I don't have to do that.

We walked into the court and then my memories came back and then I recall this is where it all started.

**Ok so another short chapter I know but I think it has a little something if not let me know. I ask for reviews so give them to me. But I ask that they be somewhat nice reviews please. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Discovery**

**Alright Hope those who read the last chapter enjoyed my story. If you didn't thats ok. So in the last chapter we left off at that everyone of the Red Shield plus the new beautiful twin girls that Diva was so kind to give us have just arrived at the zoo. Hope you like this one and hope its better then my other three chapters.**

My memories came so fast it was hard to believe that it has take over centires to complete what I set out to do so long ago. I had this feeling knowing that I was home and that I would always remember this place and that nothing was going to ruing what was left of my childhood home.

"Wow this place is so big and open." Nomiko said with a look of aw on her face.

Rikku just looked around she just thought it was a old building that had fallen to the ground over the years. She wasn't really all that thrilled. If she knew that her mother had lived here and was born here would that change her? I was so suprised that they are so different two girls that had been raised together unlike me and Diva.

"Can we look around a little?" Nomiko wanted to explore a little and wanted to show that she and Rikku could be trusted going off by themselves.

"Well I don't know I mean youn guys could get lost in suck a big place." Kai always trying to protect them. I can't imagen what it must have been like when they were younger and growing up.

"We'll take a walkie with us. Come on Uncle Kai?" Rikku acted as if she wanted to go look at bikes but she was starting to let her eyes wonder and take her to a whole new world.

"Oh fine but take the wakie incase you guys do get lost we can t talk you guy back instead of going to look for you two." Kai wasn't thrilled of the indapendance but he had to let them go.

The girls went to explore and we adults went and sat in the garden to see what it looked like. We set up a picknick and set out the food. The girls had their own food they could eat that we sent them with.

"Wow it looks so pretty just like when I was younger." I can't believe how much it looks the same even without Joel not being alive and taking care of them.

"Well of course my Dear I do work hard to make this place pretty." We all trun to see Nathan Mahler. He was alive. I couldn't believe it. I killed him. I stabbed him with my own sword and killed him how can he be alive?

I stand up and walk over to him. I was sure this was not happenign but I had to see and touch for myself. I walked straight to him and looked him in the eye.

"Well hello to you to Saya. How have you been these past thiry years?" Nathan asked as if he were a father concerned about his daughter staying up to late with a bunch of her friends.

"Nathan how are you alive? I killed you, didn't I?" I was scared what if my blood didn't work on him? What if he could never die? This was very scary to me and I felt scared for the others.

"Oh no need to worry Saya. Everything is alright. I wont hurt you, I mean with Diva dead there is no reason hurt the other Queen. Now is there?" Nathan said with a look that made me was to turn away and hide behind Haji.

"But I still don't understand why you are alive? You were Diva's chevaliers my blood kills you just as Diva's blood killed Riku." My voice got stuck saying Riku's name out load to a man Ihad thought I killed.

"Oh Saya you like Amshel need answers for everything don't you?" Nathan said with a disappointded look.

"I am not like that man. He hurt everyone I loved and cared about. He was a real monster like you." I said with anger. I wanted my sword to finish him off and make sure he never returned.

**Mean while the girls have their own adventure.**

"Ummm... Rikku I think we should get back, it could be dangerous down in here." Nomiko was scared Rikku knew but she wanted to go forword not back.

"Come on Nomiko this place looks really cool. I mean look at all these old markings and stuff." Rikku said trying to calm her little sister down. Rikku was always dragging her into things that got them in big trouble all the time.

"Oh fine but if Uncle Kai and Aunt Saya get mad I'm blaming you." Nomkio was glad to get that off her chest now if she could stick to it.

"No offense Nomiko but your little threats suck a lot." Rikku was always the one with the attitude. Nothing bothered her unless someone has messed with her little sister that was her job.

"Shut it Rikku!" Nomiko yelled and then rocks fell from above them.

"Way to go squeeks make the who roof fall in on us." Rikku said as she rooled her eyes.

"Hey ummm... Rikku?" Nomiko was a little scared right now.

Nomiko was trying to get a hold of Rikku's arm. She was wanting her attention right now. She kept pulling finlly Rikku truned around to see what Nomiko's problem was.

"What?" Rikku was irritated with her sister always has been probably always will be.

"There." Nomiko pointed to a big cylinder tube that was big enough to hold a persons body.

Rikku and Nomiko looked at if for about a minute then Rikku looked down maybe to try to see what was in it. She couldn't believe it she had to keep quite of Nomiko would freak out on her for sure.

"Come on Nomiko lets go now." Rikku wanted to leave badly this was enough to spooke her and make her want to run.

Nomiko gladly went with Rikku anything to get out of the hell hole they were in right now. As they aproched there exit a man steped out of nowhere.

"Well you two have grown up so well." He said with a cold voice. " I always hoped that the queens where takin care of when they left there mothers womb and side."

Rikku had heard the sories from Joel and David even Haji would tell one once in a while. This man could only be one person. A person that is worse then there Mother.

Amshel Goldshmit.

**Ok quys sorry for the wait. I have been super busy and had a little writters block. Tell me what ya think and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Family History**

**Ok so I haven't been able to get chapters posted as quickly as I wanted sorry I have had alot of things to do but I will work on publishing chapters quicker now. Thanks for the reviews I really appriciate them.**

"Leaving so soon are we girls?" Amshel said with a cold voice. He looked them as if her were hungry.

Rikku saw Nomiko shiver and grab at Rikku's arm. She wanted more then anything that Rikku to get them out of this mess or that Uncle Kai would find them and help them out. Rikku hated to admit it but this was her fault and she should really work on listening to Nomiko more about those feelings she gets for now on.

"What do you want Amshel?" Rikku was quessing on the name praying she was right of who it was. Nomiko looked at her in fear.

"Well it seems that brat of a boy has taught you one thing, know who your enmeys are." Amshel said with a wicked smile.

Rikku looked everywhere for an exit but couldn't finds one. Nomiko was holding her hand tighter now and Rikku thought it would fall off.

**Back to the other group.**

"Saya come now lest talk this over shall we like civil people?" Nathan said and I looked at him as if her were a stranger.

"Talk to you after what you have done how you and Amshel destroyed everything? No you have done nothing but made me fight my whole life I wont let it keep going like this any long. I will kill you Nathan." I said with anger and tears threating to come to the surface or my eyes.

I charged toword him. I didn't care if I had my sword or not I was going to kill him one way or another. I was right infront of him when he held out his hand in a way as if her where comanding a dog to stop.

I was right in front of him. "Saya come now you wouldn't want to hurt me now would you? I have a lot to tell you about your Mother and your Father. They were such powerful rulers in our time. Your mother was a disgrace to her family. You see back before you were born there were no queens our people were ruled by kings. Our kings mated with human weman and the kings feed off of their wives." Nathan had a look of sadness in his eye like her regrested what he was saying to me. "But your mother became a chiropteran and then she mated with my brother. You see I married your mother to see what would happen if she was to bare my brother a child. I now know what happens and trust me what happened to Diva was far better then what your mother got. My brother called her a witch and sent men out to look for her. She was on the run for about a mother but then she required blood for you two to stay alive."

Nathan had slowly begun to circle me and then I felt like I was traped but showed no fear. I could not believe that Nathan had been married to my mother and my father was his brother. I thought that my origins would be a secret forever and here Nathan is tellign it to me like I should have known all this already.

"I don't believe you this can't be true." I was trying to keep my voice steady and calm but it was very hard to do.

I had anger on my face. I wanted to kill Nathan. But there was something at the back of my mind telling me I should listen and keep quite about it for a little longer.

"Saya you must listen to me. Amshel is here and he wants pay back. He wants you to pay for what you did." Nathan said with concern in his voice.

"That is not possiable I killed him right after you died." Haji had spooken and Haji was sure Amshel was dead.

"Yes well remember Van Argiano, well he and Amshel made sure there was a secret lab and that if anything happened they would be able to fix it there. Amshel had another helper there waiting in the sidelines to help and they had a body for Amshel to have that way he could live on." Nathan was sure this is what had happened and I thought I sould believe him.

I looked at Nathan and I knew he was telling the truth. I just felt it in my gut.

"Where is he and why is he here?" That was all I wanted.

**Well here is chapter 5. YAY! I am glad to have finished this. So I know this might not be what you would expect but it was the only good way to make the story work for me in my mind. So hope you enjoy. Please review I love all of the reviews I have gotten so far and they encourage me to do better so thanks for everyone who reads my stories and revies on them. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mother and Father**

**So last chapter people didn't like much I guess and thats cool. I am sorry that you didn't like the turn of events but this is what I felt I should write. So I hope this chapter is a little longer and better. Sorry my chapters have been short. Writters block has been coming more offten then normal so I am working on the chapters being longer.**

I was scared for the safety of everyone here. Amshel had found a way to live. I was praying that Haji had finished him off as I was try to get the babies out of the building. I was always hoping that Haji had won that battle. But I guess even Haji couldn't win them all.

"Saya I understand how you feel. I had to watch as your mother my wife left to make sure that you and Diva were safe. We had known history to have a woman that if they bared a babies that were girls then they were immortal. Then they were sentenced to death. Men didn't want the woman to have power and the women didn't want their husbands to out live them either. They wanted equal rights but of course that didn't happen. " Nathan's face looked scared. He didn't like what was happening.

"What happened to my mother? Whay did you make her immortal?" I was scared to know the truth but I had to know.

"Your mother wanted children. But she wanted girls not boys and I only married your mother to make my mother happy. I really had no intrest in having a wife but she insisted and your mother was a perfect match. She had hated me from the moment we first met and then she was forced to marry me. She was very angry at her father and my mother." Nathan said with a chuckle. He was acting like he replayed a memory over and over like a movie in his head.

"She was beautiful. Her Father was always hating her. He wanted her gone and out of the way. She was a god to many. Men would look at her and they would be around her until my brother who was acctually in love with her told them to leave her alone. When I discoverd that your mother was going behind my back to sleep with my brother I made her a promise." Nathan really seemed lost in thought. He was thinking to himself befor he went on about the sotry of my mother and my father.

" She could be with my brother who was married already if she became immortal. I wanted her to have a the baby girs she dreamed of everynight. Your mother and me consumted the marriege that was it. When we had been married for about a year and half she was pregnant. It had taken some time. But it happened she was so happy. My brother had not know she was immortal until I told him he should enjoy his baby girls while they last."

I looked scared and I felt scared. Haji came to hold me this was something I never expected to hear from anyone in my life. Knowing Nathan was my actual Uncle and that he was once a King. But what happned to my father where was he at in this picture. Was he dead or was he alive.

"Saya I do not know what became of my brother. Only he was gone when your mother left. He didn't want anything to do with your mother. He was her as a demon. He wante her dead. I wanted you girls to test on. But yolur mother left before I could find her and then I heard of Joel how he found babies that came out of caccons. It cought my intrest and the I went and saw that you and Diva were very well raised most of the part. So I satyed a distance away and then the day Joel died was interesting Diva was nothing like your mother or your father. She was diffrernt but you Saya are like both of them. Strong willed and try your hardest." Nathan had me angry that he knew them and I didn't. Wht was I to do?

**Rikku and Nomiko are still with Amshel.**

"What do you want from us?" Rikku said without fear in her voice. She wasn't going to show she was scared of him.

"I just want to make sure you two have all that you need and that you love how you live." Amshle tried to say with a kind voice.

"We love our lives and we love the people that have rasied us. So we don't need you so get out of our lives now." Rikku said with venom in her mouth.

Amshel looked at her. She was shocked she was so brave and bold to speack in such a mannor to him. He looked at the girls closely. They where Diva's daughters but they had Saya's spirit. How could this have happened.

"You two are nothing like Diva. Rikku you may look like her but you aren't her at all." Amshel said with disappoinment. He wanted to see Diva in her the most.

"That's a good thing on my part. I wouldn't want to be like her at all. My mother was a killer. She killed my father. And had killed inecent people." Rikku was on the edge of crying. She hated this man. The man that helped kill her father. The man that was the reason for her mother's death.

Nomiko looked at Rikku. Rikku could read her sister and Nomiko could read Rikku. They could miorr each other. They knew each others auras. Rikku knew Nomiko wanted to run and Nomiko knew Rikku wanted to run.

Amshel was an old mural that he and Joel painted a long time ago. They had just finished painting it the day before they found Saya and Diva's caccons. He was looking at it as if he was trying to go to the past and relive his life again.

Rikku slowly pushed Nomiko backwords. She did it so Amshel might not notice them moving backwords to escape. He was very engrossed in the painting. Rikku kept her hands wrapped around Nomiko. Rikku wanted it to where she would be the target not her.

They made it all the way back to where the giant test tube was. Nomiko earlier didn't see what was in it. But Rikku did. Rikku wasn't making sure Nomiko didn't look in it but by the time Rikku could say anything Nomiko had seen and she gasped. It was all it took for Amshel to turn around and saw the girls trying to get away.

Amshel smiled. He started to walk towords them. He was going to make sure they stayed. Rikku looked around all she saw was a metal pipe and swords on the walls. Nothing, but the metal pipe she picked it up. Amshel laughed.

"What will you do with that my dear?" Amshel asked in amusment. He knew she couldn't do a thing.

Rikku looked at him and then the pipe. Amshel had one weakness her mother. He wanted her back more then ever. So she lifted the pipe and hit the glass tube with all she had. She broke the glass into thousands of peices.

Amshel stood there in amazment. He couldn't believe she did that. She might have ruined everything that he had worked so hard on from the moment he got back to his body.

"NO! What have you done?" Amshel looked at her. He was raging with anger now.

Rikku saw this as a time to run for it. She pushed Nomiko forword and ran like hell. They couldn't make it to the exit but they did find a place to hide. They stayed there for a very long time before they thougt it was safe to come out. Rikku looked and didn't see Amshel anywhere. She got out even more no one was there. She grabbed Nomiko out of their hiding place. They went all the way to a new test tube where they was a boy in this one.

Rikku looked at the naked boy for a long time before she realized who he was. There in the fleash was her father. She looked at Nomiko and then she was they looked aliked. Nomiko was bleesed to look like Riku. She wished she could look like him.

Rikku looked around. She went to the tube that she busted. She looked to see if she was still there or if Amshel moved her. She saw nothing.

"I guess she meant a lot to him." Rikku looked at Nomiko.

"Well Amshel must have gotten borad or something." A girl with a snide voice spoke.

Nomiko and Rikku turn to see where the voice came from. It was Diva. She was staring at Riku as he stayed in the test looked so sad to see him in there. Rikkuy sudied her carefully. She really could see that she looked like Diva, but why name her after her father? Rikku hated her mother for what she did for the mast centeries. She would never forgive her. But what about Nomiko sweet little Nomiko. They never talked about their mother or their father it was a twin thing.

Rikku wanted to get away from there. She was more scared of her then she was Amshel. Rikku looked at Nomiko and Nomiko knew they had to leave then and there.

Rikku proceded to do what she did earlier and pushed Nomiko backwords to be in the line of fire. If anyone got hurt it would be her not Nomiko.

"Don't leave. I want to know what happened? Tell me who are you and what are your names?" Diva was still looking at Riku in his test tube. She was inthraled by what she saw. Why they haven't the slightest clue.

"Who are you?" Diva repeated the question again.

Rikku looked at her and then at Nomiko.

"I am Ri..." Rikku's voice was stuck in her throut she didn't know how to tell Diva who she was.

I am your...

**Sorry about the dely on my story. I have been super busy and stuff with a lot of diffrent things. I hope ya'all like this story better then the last. If not I guess that would be a personal problem. Well review if you wold like or just read either way is cool with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise**

**Ok so last chapter I felt proud of. Sorry fo postin the same chapter twice. Also sorry about the spellin erres I am really bad about typin stuff. Please forgive. :) So really sorry. Here is chapter 7.**

**We left off at where Rikku is going to tell Diva who she and Nomiko are.**

Rikku wasn't sure how to tell Diva who they were.

"We... we are you're daughters." Rikku said quietly. She didn't know what Diva would do?

Diva stared at her. She looked suprised and then she looked happy. "Well Saya took good care of you both. I'm glad. Tell me where is my big sister?" Diva said with a sweet smile.

"She's by the garden we were wondering around then we met Amshel." Nomiko spoke.

Diva looked at her and she smiled again. Diva walked over to them as slowly as she could as not to scare them away.

"Then shall we go see her?" Diva asked.

Rikku and Nomiko looked at each other and nodded. They then all three left to go find Saya. They made it to the exit before they heard something that sounded like breaking glass shatter.

**Back to Saya.**

Nathan knew my parents and I didn't. I wanted the girls to be rasied to know who their parents are and what their lives were like. I knew it would be hard but they had to know the truth. Better then the dark.

"My mother if she really did all that then why has no one very said anything about this civilization before now?" I knew my kind had to stay a secret but surely someone knew something.

"Because you have seen what happens when humans learn about us. Look at Amshel look at what he did to him." Nathan said.

I still didn't understand why some humans knew about us and not all. Still had questions but those would have to wait right now all I wanted was the girls and I wanted them safe.

"Where is Amshel now?" I asked

"Right now I do not know but I can take you to the girls. I know where they are. I believe Amshel hasn't found them yet. But I make no promises." Nathan said as he turned away and started walking.

We followed Nathan to this dungen room. Very dark and very creepy. We went together.

"They should be here the last time I knew this is where they were headed." Nathan said as he started down the stairs.

**Back to the Girls.**

"Rikku what was that?" Nomiko was afraied to trun around.

Rikku looked at bother Nomiko and Diva. Diva didn't care what it was she just looked at her darling girls. Nomiko was scared out of her wits.

"I'll go check." Rikku said to be the good sister.

Rikku left Diva and Nomiko to go check out the strange sound. She got there and there was water everywhere. The other test tube broke.

Rikku looked at it. "What a surprise." Rikku said with a sigh.

"Rikku?" Nomiko came up behind Rikku along with Diva behind her.

Rikku turned to look at them. She looked into Diva's eyes. They seemed some what distant and cold but wanted to show love and concern at the same time.

"The other test tube broke. I think we should get out of here. Aunt Saya and the others will start worring about us." Rikku said calmly. She noticed Diva staring at her. And then she walked by them to show everything was alright.

"Come on lets go before we get in major trouble." Rikku said with a smile.

So they headed for the staires. It was dark out they couldn't see much around them. Rikku was in the lead. She thought that Diva might be weak from waking up just like Aunt Saya was. But she didn't dare ask for hers and Nomiko's safety.

Rikku was going up when she hit someone.

"OUCH!" Rikku screamed.

"Do you want Amshel to find you Your Majesty?" Nathan asked.

Rikku, Nomiko, and Diva all saw Nathan. Rikku and Nomiko were scared until they saw Saya and Kai.

"Uncle Kai!" They were both happy to see him.

"Aww... So that is how you did it Saya. You had Kai raise them while you slept.

Saya looked at Diva. She couldn't believe it.

**So hope this chapter is good. I think it is but I am the writer so who knows for sure. Well tell me what you think if you would like to. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Amends**

**Sorry about not postin sooner I had to recover a little from surgery but I am back to updatin my story as much as I can. I hope this chapter makes things better in the story then last couple.**

We left off at where Saya just can face to face with Diva.

Saya's view

I couldn't believe it Diva was standing right infront of me in the flesh. But how could she? I killed her, she crystalized right in front of me.

"How can this be?" I asked Nathan.

"I told you Saya Amshel never rests when he has a prodject in mind." Nathan looked at Diva again. "My Dear are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

Diva looked at him. She took her time answering his question. "No, I'm not." Was all she said.

"Rikku are you ok?" Kai looked at her with concern. Nomiko was fine. Rikku went pal. Like she had seen a ghost. Kai was shacking her and she didn't answer.

"Saya what's wrong with her?" Kai had never seen either girl or Saya act like this before.

"I..I Don't know Kai." I was worried too. I hadn't seen tis before.

"Don't be suprised if she dies. I let Amshel handle them when they came out of my tummy who knows what he did." Diva said.

"How could you do this?" Nomiko was the one to speak.

"We are your daughters and you let some mad man test on us. You never cared about us. You didn't then and you don't now." Nomiko had never acted like this according to Kai she was the quite one out of the girls.

"How would you know? You don't know me." Diva said with hatred.

"I don't have to know you. If you cared you wouldn't just stand there with your daughter acting like this." Nomiko she was acting starange.

Rikku passed out. She was bearly breathing. Julia said that it was due to small space.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Kai said.

So we left, we made it outside and that was when Rikku started bleeding from her side.

"What happened to her Nomiko?" Kai was worried about Rikku.

Nomiko looked at Rikku and then she tried to think of what happened to her that had caused the wound in the fist place. Nomiko was trying really hard to remember what had happened.

"It was Amshel who did it. We were trying to run from him. And Rikku had to break the test tube Diva was in and then the glass must have cut her when it broke.

Kai looked at Nomiko she was just as scared as he was.

"She should heal soon." Diva spoke.

"No she wont not as quickly as you think Diva. She barley drinks blood as it is." Kai knew Rikku hated blood it meant one more thing that linked her to her mother.

"Why doesn't she? It will keep her alive." Diva said with anger.

"Because she dosen't want to be like you" Nomiko answered. "She hates you and what you have done. You have ruined our family." Nomiko was angry she told DIva what Rikku would have told her.

"What do you mean?" Diva had no clue what she had done to the girls. "What did you tell them?" Diva was angry.

Kai looked at her and he knew he she didn't deserve a lie so he told her the truth. "They wanted to know about you and Riku and I told them. They also read Joel's diary all of the Joel's diaries." Kai gave her the truth and the answer she deserved.

Diva looked shocked. "Saya tell me he lies. They don't hate me, its all a lie." Diva wanted her babies to love her and I saw that.

"Diva I can't lie to you." Was all I could say to my little sister.

Rikku's state

The pain was not as bad as it was when I broke the test tube but I knew the cut was getting worse then what it was. It burned a lot I don't know how much blood I have lost but I can't be good. I think I hear Diva argueing with Kai. That is a lost cause.

I open my eyes to the sun it is very bright.

"Well feel better Princess?" The man I bumped into earlier.

I nod my head a little and look at him. "What happened?" I asked my voice was a little weak.

"Your cut made you pass out but I gave you some blood that Amshel had stocked up for when Diva woke up." Nathan said with a smile. He was being very nice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me and then another smile came to his face. "Oh me? My name is Nathan."

I looked at him again and then laied down I was very tired. I had no clue how long I had been out and didn't know how much blood I had lost either. I was greatful for the blood but at the same time hated it. I wanted nothing to do with Amshel at all and here he saved my life with not even knowing it either.

"Where is Uncle Kai?" I asked. He was the one person that could take care of me.

"Over there my Dear. You really should stay and rest a bit. You lost a lot of blood more then what you should have." Nathan said kindly.

I didn't trust him, he was a total weirdo. The way he talked and the way he dressed didn't help any either.

"Can you get him for me? I really want to talk to him please." I said.

I was worried about Amshel attacking us again. We were in danger and that I must tell him about the other tube.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Shock**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writers block hit hard this time but I thinkI got over it. Hope this story is getting better for you all to like it.**

I had to tell the someone I trusted the most what I saw. I had to tell Uncle Kai what it that I saw. Nathan got up and went to where everyone was talking.

"Oh Kai, Rikku wants to talk to you. Says its important." Nathan said to my Uncle.

I look over to see Diva looking at me. She had something in her eyes. Envy, hate whatever it was I didn't care to see it. She caused so much pain for me and Nomiko. It would take a while to ever trust her if we ever go that far.

Uncle Kai came to me. "So what is going on. What's important?" He asked worried I was still tired.

"Its about what I saw." I said quitetly. He looked at me.

"What did you see?" He asked not quite sure if I was thinking right.

I was a little afraid to tell him what I saw. He kept looking at me waiting for an answer. He was getting ready to leave when I spoke up.

"I saw my father in the other test tube before it broke." I said to him.

He just at and looked at me for a minute. I thought he was going to tell me that there was no way that could be. But with Diva standing right over there, how could he?

"Are you sure it was Riku that you saw? I mean could you have looked at the person wrong?" Uncle Kai asked.

"Yes I am sure. I know his face from all the pictures you showed me." I said. I knew the man by heart. Though he never was in my life. I could feel a conection.

Uncle Kai looked at me again. Then he nodded, got up and when to everyone else.

**Saya**

"What are they talking about?" David asked. He was worried about Rikku. He has been around her from the day she was born.

I looked at David. I didn't want to get into Kai, and Rikkus conversation. It would be wrong. They needed this time together. Diva looked at me and I looked at her with a face that told her no. She listened to me and found a bug on the ground to look at.

"David let them talk. Rikku has been through a lot. She needs this time with Kai." Julia was calm and understanding.

Diva got board with the bug and decided to kill it. She stood up and looked at me. "Saya we need to talk alone as well." She said to me in a way that didn't sound scary or threatening.

We walked about ten yards from the others. I looked at her for a moment we didn't say a thing. What did I have to say to her?

"Saya Rikku saw Riku in the other test tube." Diva said as if she was trying to break the new to me slowly. I had already figured out that one.

"Diva to be honest I am not that surprised. I mean I figured Amshel would do something like..." She cut me off.

"Riku broke out of the test tube himself. Riku is alive and wondering around confused right now. We have to find him as soon as we can." Diva said to me. She was trying to be nice about it but she wanted to give me the news so we could find Riku and protect him.

I nodded at Diva. I knew what we had to do. We went to the others. Kai and Rikku had already joined them and were waiting to see what we were going to do about Amshel.

"Riku is alive." I told them. To my knowledge Rikku knew all this. She was the one who realized it but didn't think he was alive.

"So what do you want to do? What ever you want Saya we have your back." David said to me. I always knew I could count on David to be there for me.

"We find Riku and we kill Amshel. Its time we finish this battle he started." I said with anger.

We all broke up into four groups. Each one with me, Diva, Nomiko, and Rikku as leaders to be able to hear sounds from distanses. We would start from the outside perimiter and work our way to the water fountain.

**Nomiko**

I was scared. I had just met my mother and I found her very scary. She didn't act like Aunt Saya or Uncle Kai. Infact she acted as if she hated life itself. What happedned to make her this way?

I was teamed up with David and Louis. They had my back I knew that for sure.

"David I have a question." I said quitely. David looked at me and nodded. "What happedned to my mother for her to hate people?" I asked.

David looked at me and then he sighed. "To be honest I really don't know." was all he said to me.

I sighed that was a great answer if it were for a three year old and not a thirty year old teenage girl.

When will they treat me like Rikku and see I can handle things. Ugh... it makes me mad they think I amd so fragile.

When will they...they... What is that? I walked over to someone standing by a tree. He looked to me younger then me.

"Ummm...excuse me? Umm... Can I ask who you are?" I said as sweet as I could.

The boy turned around and I was looking in the face of my father. I couldn't believe it. I had seen pictures of him but to see him in the flesh was weird and different.

**So I hope this chapter is good. Sorry again for the wait. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Life ends at some point**

**Well this is final chapter. I hope you all like it and enjoy it.**

I couldn't believe it my own father right before my eyes. How strange I thought I would be happy but in reality I am scared.

"Ummm... excuse me?" The boy came closer and nodded in aknowlegment that I was speaking to him.

"Well I..I.. was just wondering what you are doing out here?" She asked as calmly as she could.

He looked at me for a long time I had not idea how much had passed but it felt like for ages he just stood and looked at me. When he finally spoke David and Louis had been there watching me and the boy that I was talking too.

"I have to idea why I am here. I just nwoke up here. But could you help me?" He asked. I could tell he was scared but what could I do?

"Sure. By the way my name is Nomiko what's yours?" I didn't want him to think I am weird he has no clue he has children. "Riku" He said sweetly. "Ok Riku what do you need?"

"I need to find my sister and brother. We came here looking for someone but I lost them." He was shaking so badly.

"Ok. What are their names?" This felt weird seeings how I know what he wants. But if I told him the truth it could put him in shock.

"Nomiko can you find them? Plea...please say you can." He looked like he was going to cry because if I can't help him who can?

"Come Riku we will help ya." Louis came and gave him a big hug and a huge smile.

I smiled as well. "Louis its you and David. That's great. That must mean Saya and Kai are here too right?" He asked in hopes they are here.

"Yes little man they are here. And they are looking for you. So what do ya say we leave and go to out check point to meet them huh?" Louis had a way with people. He is never scared of anything.

Makes me feel like a baby. I am never good when it comes to people. I always have either Kai or Rikku talk for me. Even whenI was in school I never made friends. People always thought I was like Rikku but I'm not. Why is it so hard for me to do things like her? We made it to the check point five minutes later.

"Well the others should be getting here soon. I mean ho..." What was that? It looked like Amshel but it look as if he was coming toward us. "Louis is that Amshel?" I couldn't bare if it was him.

"I don't know Nomiko." Louis told me.

I was scared. Amshel was one person I was really scared of the most. Before we knew it he was coming at us. He was so fast but something got between him and me.

"Rikku no!" I screamed. Rikku still had that stupid sword. She couldn't beat him. I was going to help her but Louis and David pulled me away.

"You bastered stay the hell away from them." Rikku's anger had flooded her mind. This meant that she waqs in battle mode.

"Well what could I expect from a queen raised by a human." Amshel was a caocky person I'll give him that much.

"You know what I am ganna wipe that smile right off your ugly face and when I'm done you wish you had never set eyes on me or Nomiko." Rikku said is a scarey tone that no one ever heard before.

This was the Rikky that was hated but almost everyone. It showed she was Diva's daughter and little of Riku's. Rikku wished somedays she was dead that Kai had killed her or that Saya had.

**Rikku**

I hate him.I want him to die. I want him to die the way he had Diva kill our father. He will die a painful death. I will make it happen.

Amshel came an laned a blow to my left side of my rib cage. It hurt but I didn't care him deing was what I wanted.

"Nomiko get the hell out of here. I don't want you here. Go run aw..." I couldn't finish my sentence Amshel landed another blow but this time it was my head.

I fell to the ground just as the others showed up. "Rikku?" I head someone say but my rage was getting to me.

"Come little girl show me how much you are like Diva. Nomiko has proven that she is worth nothing." That comment really pissed me off. Nomiko saves me everyday. With her smiles I wouldn't be able to make it through the day.

"You know what everytime you open your mouth poison comes out and contaminates the air and thats air I need. So do us all a favor and shut the hell up already." I said like a little kid who bullies the other kids. But did I care no.

"Well we can tell where you got your vocabulary at." He said snobly.

"Yeah don't you just love HBO?" I said. That gave me the reaction I wanted he came at me again btu this time I sent him flying.

He hit a couple of trees before he stopped. This was the stregth that I held back all the time. That was what really pissed him off this time. I was stronger then he thought I was. He thought I would be like Nomiko and run. But I am always tired of running from my problems.

"Well well it seems that you have beem holding back from me." Amshel said while laughing. His laugh just made me pissy even more. So I ran up and decked him in the face that shut his mouth pretty damn quick.

"Why you little brat, you will be tought a lesson." That's when I brought out his new toy a gun. That was one thing I hated. I wont die but it will do some damge to me. I know that for a fact.

Amshel aimed his gun but Nathan attacked him. We stood in shock that he was attacking Amshel. Before I knew it Kai was pulling back away from the battle. I watched in horror because I know that's how Nomiko felt when she saw me. She saw a monster and bright eyed scary monster that kills for no reason. My body started to shake. I was going into shock. This wasn't me. The person they all saw was a monster from hell.

"Rikku are you ok. Come on Rikku talk to me." I heard yelling but from who I had no idea. All I saw was two men fighting. One that fights to kill me and the other to protect me.

When I came to my reality I saw someone else get into the fight but I also saw Nathan flat on the ground not moving. Why.. why wasn't he moving why is he a crystal? What happened? I looked at Uncle Kai. He looked sad.

"What happened?" I was worried. He looked at me and then I knew Nathan was dead. I can't believe it. He tried to protect me. It was all my fault that Nathan was dead. But how did Amshel do it.

"That cheater he must have some of Saya's blood saved and he used that to kill him." David was angry.

That explained it. Amshel had Aunt Saya's blood to bring back Rikku so therefore he was able to kill Nathan. No...no..no this can't be. Its not fair why did it have to be him.

"I will kill you if its the last thing I do." I heard her yell. As I looked up I saw Aunt Saya about to pounce on Amshel but he moved just in time.

Amshel was to quick for all of us. Except..no she wouldn't do it. I know my sister killing is out of the question. But Nomiko is faster weak yes but faster then any of us. But she wouldn't do it, it meant taking a life from this world.

"Rikku what are we going to do? Nathan is dead and Amshel is faster then Aunt Saya." Nomiko was ready to start a rikver of tears because of this. I was about to feel the same way but I have to be strong for Nomiko.

"Nomiko I need you to do me a favor. Please for Nathan? It has to be done and we need your help." I did it with as much plea as I could gather. Nomiko nodded and then I told her my plan.

After I told Nomiko I went up to Diva. She knew Amshel well she would be able to tell me things that no one else would know. Haji was right by us. I looked over and saw Riku next to Uncel Kai.

"What are you two up too? If you think for one second you will get involved forget it. I lost you two once I wont go through it again." Diva was trying not to cry. This...this is the mother that we should've had. Diva was ready to cry.

"Please mom we have to do this." Nomiko stared at me. She was as shocked as I was for calling her mom. But right now I need to her to know we will be save and that she doesn't need to worry.

"How can I let you too go and get hurt. Do you know what that will do to me?" Diva was being selfish about us. She didn't want anyone to have us. It made me mad. I am kindof greatful that she didn't raise us. We would be the same way.

"Mom you can't keep us to yourself. We need to help them. I know you wanted to love us and give us something you never got but that's not true. You had Aunt Saya who loved you that freed you from a locked chamber and set you free. She wanted to get you away from Amshel. She tried to save you the day we were born. We are old enough to take care of ourselves. Just let us go. Trust us that's all I am asking." I said it like a child would speak to her mother. With fear and concern of hurting her.

Diva looked at me and realized that I wasn't a child and that I could fight for anything. She then nodded and told me what we need to know about Amshel. I told Nomiko that she need to get Aunt Saya's attention and that from then she would know what to do. Nomiko did just that.

Aunt Saya realized that she and Nomiko were to grab and restrain Amshel and then I would make the faital blow.

**Saya**

Nomiko appeared behind Amshel I knew what her lips said. We both need to catch Amshel. I threw my sword into the air. Haji caught it and then both me and Nomiko had Amshel in our grasp. Haji coating my sword with blood. I thought he would be the one to make the blow but he wasn't he gave the sword to Rikku.

"Know you get to feel Nathan's pain you bastered." Rikku was angry you could see it in her eyes.

She periced Amshel right through the heart. The blood killed him instently. It was like seeing Diva and Nathan die all over again. It was sad too see him die but happy emotions flooded me.

Rikku calmed down after that. She was back to herself. So was everyone else. I was happy to see all the pain gone. Everyone was so happy, as was I.

"Riku!" I couldn't help but cry watching my little brother before my eyes. I ran and huged him till he couldn't breath.

"Saya I can't breath. Come on Saya you don't have to be this happy." He said with his bearly breath that took from him due to my hug.

"Oh Riku I am so sorry. Are you alright?" I was just so happy too see you.

"Wow Aunt Saya you can be a pain you know that?" Rikku my sweet little Rikku safe.

"Rikku are you alright? I mean your not to badly hurt or anything?" I was worried about her. She must have been scared.

"Really I am just fine. You can let me go now." Rikku said with frustration.

**Rikku**

We went back home after that. It was a long ride home but we manages. Uncle Kai, and Aunt Saya explainded everything to Riku about me and Nomiko and how long he had been dead. It was long and difficult but we all did it.

Mom was coming with us. We are going to show her that living with humans isn't that bad. We have to show her its better with the blood transfusitions then taking it from someone. But I know she will work hard. She's doing it for me and Nomiko. So in a way our family has come closer thanks to Amshel.

When we got home it was whole different story I scolded and grounded because Nomiko nor Louise could keep quite about the whole cussing part to Aunt Kaori so she grounded me for that.

Why is I save the world from a mad man and I get grounded? Guess I will never get to grow up.

**Well I hope that is a good ending. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews. They are what made this story. I hope to get more stories out there for you all to read. Thanks! :)**


End file.
